This invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to increasing the functionality of application buttons on a limited resource computing device.
Small, mobile computing devices, such as personal desktop assistants including hand-held and palm-type computers and the like, are becoming increasingly popular for use by business people and others who must travel, and thus cannot readily access information stored on their desktop computer or office network workstation. Although laptop computers are capable of running virtually all of the application programs that execute on desktop machines, laptop computers are often either too large and/or too heavy to carry around. There is thus an increased demand for substantially smaller palm-type computers that are able to run business applications of less complexity than those designed to run on a desktop computer and enable a user to quickly access all types of personal and business related data, such as addresses, telephone numbers, scheduled appointment times, etc.
One such palm-type computer is Microsoft""s Palm-size PC. The Palm-size PC has a touch screen display. A stylus is used to input data into a user interface displayed on the touch screen display. The user interface is similar in appearance to a Windows user interface displayed on a desktop or laptop PC. A taskbar, used for launching application programs, is displayed at the bottom of the touch screen display. Applications are launched by using the stylus to select the desired application from a taskbar menu. Using a stylus can be cumbersome for users. Therefore, as an alternative to launching applications by using the stylus, the Palm-size PC contains a plurality of buttons (called application buttons) that are used to launch the more common applications installed on a Palm-size PC. Applications can be launched in a variety of states. In the past, the actuation of an application button caused an application to be launched in a particular state, for example a view state. The user was required to take further steps to invoke additional application functionality, such as opening a document. It is desirable to more easily launch applications in various states. The present invention is directed to increasing the functionality of application buttons so as to accomplish this result.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and apparatus for launching different application functions, based on the length of time an application button is pressed, are provided. The method and apparatus for launching the application function comprises: detecting that an application button has been pressed; determining the length of time the application button has been pressed; and launching alternative application functions based on the length of time the application button was pressed. If an application button is pressed for a short period of time, e.g., less than one second, an application function, such as displaying a view is launched. For example, if the application is a notes application, a short button press displays a list of summary information for the stored notes. If the same application button is pressed for a long period of time, e.g., at least one second, an alternative application function is launched. Using the notes example, a new note is opened for a long button press. Yet a third application function can be launched for a multi-press (e.g., double click) of an application button. Using the notes example, a new note is opened with a predefined template, for a multi-press of an application button.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention, default application functions are provided. A user can override the default application functions.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, recording is started when a voice application button is pressed.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, recording is stopped when the voice application button is released.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a recording is erased if a voice application button is pressed and released within a threshold period of time.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a recording is stored if a voice application button is pressed for longer than a threshold period of time.